


Sweet Stuff

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Merlin, a troublesome Christmas tree, one helpful stranger and a lingering mountain of mince pies. Not quite a regular day at the cafe where Merlin works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Happy holidays Clea2011! It appears we are destined as you were my recipient last year as well, lol! Written for the prompt-The first snowfall, but the mince pies and tree insisted on muscling in too. Big thanks to C for the quick beta.

“Look, there’s that guy again,” Gwen nodded towards the cafe door.

“Blondie? What’s he doing with all those mince pies?” Merlin said. He hung up his apron and grabbed his guitar. “Stockpiling? Because everyone knows there’ll be a run on mince pies?” 

Merlin pointedly did not mention that blond was completely gorgeous and exactly his type. That showed how tired he was.  

“You’re such a grouch today, Merlin. Cenred really gave you a hard time, eh?” Gwen whispered as they slid past each other behind the narrow counter.

Merlin lifted a shoulder and gave Gwen a peck on the cheek – it wasn’t her fault she’d had a nightmare double shift - before making a break for freedom.

Merlin’s smooth escape from the cafe was somewhat marred when he went down in a crumpled heap a few minutes later.

"Urgh..." Merlin yelped.

This lack of grace was not unusual, nor was the spot where it happened (near the door). However, at this time of the year, Merlin’s fall landed him squarely into the personal space of the café’s Christmas tree. He could only watch in horror as he flailed (slo-mo, just like in the movies) and his feet slipped out from under him.

Merlin had barrelled into the tree and knocked it squarely over. He would have followed suit and toppled over as well, if a pair of strong hands hadn’t caught him from behind and hauled him backwards.

But it was too late. With the momentum and his surprise at the appearance of the Good Samaritan, Merlin lost his balance and went crashing backwards instead.

In the midst of the commotion of shouts and bumps and grunts, there was the fragrance of the Christmas tree, the smell of mince pies, and…a very masculine, musky scent.

Merlin couldn't see a thing, his eyes had been squeezed shut at the first sign of oncoming pine and glass ornaments.

“Merlin!” Gwen could be heard distantly. "Are you alright?”

“Tripped over yourself again, you clumsy clod?” Cendred commented as he walked past.

Merlin ignored him and tried to get up, but found himself in a tangle of tinsel, Christmas baubles and limbs. _Wait? Limbs?_

“Well!"

Merlin jumped at the deep male voice right next to his ear, disoriented by the fall and overwhelmed the physical contact. _Oh my god, i’m half-lying on top of somebody. And that “somebody” was a very hot and fit guy, oh fuck, it's Blondie._

By now Gwen had reached the scene of the crime and was scooping smashed decorations and candy cane shards away from Merlin. Merlin wanted to tell her there was no rush, really, he was happy to keep lying on top of the random stranger who smelt so good. Merlin wanted to push back against the man; he cursed his own winter coat for being so well padded he couldn’t feel as much as he’d like to.

It felt like one of Merlin's legs was directly over the stranger's, pinning him down as they lay staring at the ceiling. Merlin took a deep breath and stilled his gasping; no easy feat draped as he was over the guy's (ample) torso.

“I think it’s safe to get up now,” Blondie said. “The Christmas tree seems to have conceded the battle to you.”

_Damn. Why were the hot ones always the arseholes?_

“Fine, I’m getting up. Just… just getting my breath back,” Merlin said, shifting his weight regretfully from the warm muscled body.

"It might be easier if you let go of your case for a bit. What's inside? Gold bars?"

"It's obviously a guitar, any fool could tell," Merlin shot back, blushing and cursing his lack of co-ordination.

"A fool, eh? Well, my friend, I'd be more careful around guitars and Christmas trees, the combination doesn't seem to work well with you."

"Who are you calling friend? I could never have a friend who was such an arse," Merlin said it before he could stop himself.

"Arse, eh? You know, it's customary to thank people who save you."

"Oh come on, save me? From the evil clutches of a Christmas tree that's only my height?"

"And yet it felled you in one swift swoop. No, you're right, it wasn't the tree's fault. You did it all by yourself, without any action from it. Yes, I saw it all."

"Fault? Hey, if you hadn't butted in, I... I would have, er..."

"You would have fallen." Blondie's voice had gone flat.

By now, they were upright and glowering at each other. Merlin's righteous anger was somewhat dimmed by the bits of tree Gwen was brushing off his hair. And also by the stunning gorgeousness of the guy he was insulting quite unfairly. Was he even real? Fine blond hair, chiseled jawline, and blue eyes staring daggers at him. The man looked handsome even when annoyed, his cheeks flushed and lips cherry red. Merlin tried not to think about kissing those lips. _No, Merlin, no no, no._

Blondie was speaking again.

"I don't know what you problem is, I didn't do it to get thanked, and just as well, because obviously I'm not getting a single civil word from you for my troubles."

Blondie gestured to his paper bags of pastries, now torn and rumpled.

Gwen was saying something about replacing his mince pies, but could he come back another day when the kitchen was open?

Blondie turned to her and flashed a smile that lit up his whole face and made him even more handsome. "That's very kind of you," he said, all formal and posh and clipped.

Merlin gaped, _oh god, how was this annoying prat so hot?_

"I really would appreciate that. I'll send someone for them tomorrow, I don't feel like coming by myself," Blondie sent a side-look at Merlin. "They'll say they're from my office... What? Oh, Arthur. Yes, that's my name. All good? Thank you very much." He patted Gwen kindly and nodded a good bye.

Arthur ignored Merlin and exited quietly.

Merlin felt like face palming directly into the mess of a Christmas tree.

"Merlin! What is the matter with you?" Gwen whacked his shoulder, sending a pouf of glitter into the air.

"What? Me? Nothing! Er, I slipped? I, er... Oh shit, Gwen, I didn't mean it, god knows what I was doing, I certainly didn't," Merlin said.

"He was just trying to help and you were so rude."

"He caught me by surprise, that's all." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled out stray tinsel.

"Still, that's no excuse. Oh! He's dropped his things!" Gwen pulled up a hat and scarf from under some branches and held them up. "Quick, Merlin, see if you can catch him. Oh give me that guitar, will you just let it go for a minute?"

"Gwen, you know this isn't some rom-com right?" Merlin snatched the stuff from her.

"And who said anything about Arthur being cute or lovely or gentlemenly? What are you waiting for, off you go!"

Merlin let himself be pushed through the doors.

Outside it was still and bright, the wind had died down. The university campus was pretty quiet, it being the last day of term. Still, Christmas lights twinkled softly on the archways of the building and a trickle of students hurried by, their Christmas shopping clutched tightly or with their luggage to go home for the holidays in tow. Strains of Christmas music drifted from the main building.

All this put Merlin on a much better mood; he hadn't realised how tired and grouchy he'd been.

Merlin blinked to adjust to the darkness and got ready for a token search for the do-gooder Arthur. It seemed that it was just that type of a night, because Arthur was right at the corner of the building, his blond hair glinting under the street light as he tapped up something on his handphone and tucked it away. He looked up and scrunched his face, and Merlin realised that the first snowfall had started.

There was no time to admire the snow, though Arthur looked ready to stride away, so Merlin closed the few steps between them and called out, "Arthur? Wait up!"

"What? Who... Ahhh.... !"

Merlin was focused on Arthur's face and could see the surprise on it when he turned, followed by a look of shock. It took a while to register that the change in Arthur’s face wasn’t because he recognised Merlin, but because he was slipping forward, on a slow slide down.

"Hang on!" Merlin was now close enough to clutch Arthur's arm, and he did just that, jamming himself against the lamp post for leverage. The snowfall was getting a little heavier now, obscuring Merlin's vision momentarily.

For the second time that day, Merlin was in close proximity with Arthur, pressed body to body with him and panting with exertion. And again, Merlin didn't really want to let go, but it might be a bit creepy for him to continue pawing Arthur long after it was clear he wasn't slipping anymore.

"Returned the favour." Merlin said. Arthur wasn’t falling anymore.

"Hmm?"

"I said,I just returned the favour. You helped me once, and I just stopped you from falling."

"You stopped me? Merlin, I almost fell because of you." Arthur said. He pulled apart slightly, to Merlin's disappointment.

Okay, Merlin, act cool and calm. Don't embarrass yourself, just pass the man his things, say thank you and walk off coolly. Right.

Merlin looked at the ground and stuck his hand out. " _Icametosaysorry. Andhere'syourstuff_."

"What did you say?"

Merlin risked a glance at Arthur's face. "Fine! I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to rude, I was just really tired, and I hate Christmas trees. " _Oh, how did that get out? Quick, finish what I have to say and just go already._

"You left your things behind, here you go," Merlin waved them at Arthur. Arthur didn't look the least bit interested in his expensive hat and scarf.

"Are you always like that?" Arthur said.

"Like what? Rude? I said I was sorry."

"That's part of it. So transparent and flighty."

"There's no need to mock me, you know."

"I wasn't mocking you, it's not a bad thing to be open and a free spirit, you know. Are you a student here?"

"Oh. Er. Yes."

There was silence Arthur finally took his things back. Merlin watched him put his hat and scarf on. The snow was getting heavier, and bits were catching on Arthur's lashes.

Merlin flushed when Arthur caught him looking. Merlin asked, "You?"

"Me?"

"Are you a student? We've not seen you around till this week."

"I'm not, not here at least. I was sent down this week to help Morg, to help my half-sister in her move back home." Arthur tucked the end of his scarf tidily in, looking every inch a catalogue model of winter preppiness. It was extremely distracting.

"Oh," Merlin said.

"Yes."

Merlin stopped himself from saying "Oh" again. "So, er, Arthur - it's Arthur isn't it? - if you have time, come by tomorrow to pick up your stuff yourself, and let me get you a drink, on the house. I think we got off on the wrong foot, let me make it right while you're still in town."

Arthur smiled, a hesitant grin that broadened into a toothy beam. "Really? I warn you, I'm going to take you at your word."

"Why shouldn't you? I mean it, you know!"

"I wasn't doubting you, don't be so..."

"Flighty?"

"I was going to say nervy."

"Er, I'm nervous around people..." - _who are gorgeous and who I just happen to have a bit of a crush on_ \- "whom I don't know well."

"I won't eat you, Merlin."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Merlin laughed, then blushed as he had an image of Arthur's mouth on him, in the most inappropriate places.

Arthur stamped his feet to cover what sounded like awkward laughing. "Tomorrow then. About this time?"

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Umm, yes."

"Yup."

"Oh my God, go on, won't you?" Merlin said, waving his hands in a shooing action.

"I will! I am! There's just something about you, Merlin!" Arthur shook his head as he walked away, smiling brightly and not looking away from Merlin till his golden head disappeared into the sprinkling of snowflakes of the night.

***

Merlin would deny that he was extra perky on his shift the next day, or that he kept smoothing his apron down or petting his unruly hair into some semblance of order. Gwen gave up teasing him about his incessant smiling by lunchtime ("You make it sound like I'm normally a grouch!"-- "If you could only see yourself, Merlin!")

Merlin most certainly was not keeping one eye on the door all day, nor did his heart beat faster when Arthur finally came in. He might have bit his lip when he hustled Arthur to a table in the corner, and jiggled his leg nervously when Arthur tried the specially concocted chocolate mint blended drink Merlin had produced.

"Does it have... malt?" Arthur asked.

"I popped a bit in. Just to change it up," Merlin said. He sipped his own drink.

"Why are you only having a herbal mint tea?"

"You had a suspicious mind! I'm sick of blended and fancy stuff after being around them all day. It's safe to drink, I swear, see!" Merlin had leant over and slurped before he realised it might have been too forward to share Arthur's drink and suck from the same straw. Oh fuck, act normal, lean back, remove straw and act calm, Merlin.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed and laughed, a sudden explosion of warm mirth that took Merlin by surprise.

"You really are an open book, Merlin" Arthur said, his eyes crinkling.

"If you're calling me simple, I'll have you know I'm not," Merlin said.

Arthur stilled and looked at him, full in the face. "Stop putting words in my mouth, Merlin. Believe me, you'd know if I wanted to call you names."

"Oh." Damn, had Merlin shown his small-town boy roots again?

Something must have shown on Merlin's face, because Arthur leant in closer, until he was so close Merlin could see the light flecks in Arthur's blue eyes. It could have been weird and threatening, but instead it was intimate, so open that Merlin's chest tightened.

"Um," Merlin said. Arthur's leg was between his and Arthur's warm hand was on Merlin's thigh.

"Is this alright?" Arthur said. His voice was like a caress, low and smooth; it was like a drug that Merlin could get high on.

"Uh huh. I... Yes. Yeah. Ok,"

"Don't bolt."

Merlin couldn't move even if he wanted to, Arthur was mesmerizing. "Uh. Ok."

"Since being subtle hasn't worked, I'm going to spell it out. Will you go on date with me?" Arthur looked sincere and earnest, as if there was the real possibility Merlin might say no.

Merlin bit his lip and nodded.

"Thank fuck, I don't have to buy any more of those bloody mince pies!" Arthur said. He leaned in and Merlin tensed, not sure what to anticipate, but it was a quick hug that Arthur gave him.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to try to jump you or anything," Arthur said.

"Uh, okay."

"I'll leave that to the actual date."

"Oh."

"And will you actually be speaking to me when we're on our date?" Arthur said. He nudged Merlin lightly with his shoulder and gave a shit-stirring grin.

"Of course, I'm very expressive, you know."

"Is that so? So say something."

"I would say...that you fell into my arms as the first snow fell last night. Yes, I think that will be my Facebook post for the day."

"You were the one who tumbled into my arms? I recall something about you being attacked by a Christmas tree?"

"Prat, touting your White Knight status again, are you?"

"Please, not just a knight, that's Prince Arthur to you."

"Seriously? Oh my God, does your head even fit through the door? We could probably top the tree with it, it's so inflated and showy."

"Sassy when you finally speak, I see."

"Patronising whether you speak or not."

"I won't speak then." And Arthur hugged Merlin, properly this time, and Merlin relaxed and let himself be enfolded in strong arms. _Maybe this time, things might work out._

 

***

**25th December**

_Merlin E is in a relationship._

**Comments:**

**King Arthur** : finally

 **Merlin E:** I don't just go out with every handsome blond I meet you know

 **Gwennie Wennie** : oh Merls, that's wonderful!!!

 **King Arthur:** technically, you bowed at my feet

 **Merlin E:** I slipped!!

 **Merlin E** : anyway, you fell into my arms

 **Wills** : he looks like a posh city boy, Ems

 **Gwennie Wennie** : love is buying a stack of mince pies he didn't need, awww <3

 **King Arthur:** I looked like I was running an orphanage

 **Morg** : Yes because mince pies are the staple food of orphans, clearly

 **Leon** : is that why that homeless guy had stacks of mince pies that time?

***

THE END


End file.
